Keeping room air fresh is an important criterion at home or office. People often use ventilating fans to accelerate the convection of room air and hence ensure the freshness of room air. In general, lighting devices are arranged on the ventilating fans to achieve the indoor lighting. Both the U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,783 and the Chinese patent No. 2007100973966 provide a technical proposal of the ventilating fan or the ventilating fan. Meanwhile, a ventilating fan/light combination is very inconvenient in maintenance, replacement and the like of a lighting device, and hence large waste may be brought.